Television
by martinique
Summary: Sasuke invites Naruto over to watch TV. Naruto has certain regrets. Limeish. SasuNaru, NaruSasu. Vague attempts at humour. Chapter 3 - waking up to Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Television**  
Rating: R/M  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Summary: Because sometimes, Naruto's thoughts are fun to play with. I still stand by my statement that this is a gratuitous ficlet. Unfortunately it now has a closing part that I've tacked onto the end. So to speak. Posting of a fic that was originally at Aff, but I decided it isn't that bad... It hasn't seen a beta, and never will. This was just a quick piece of fun. My 'humour' might (probably) not be yours, I apologise.

* * *

I knew there was something rather wrong about this whole set-up from the very beginning. You know when you embark on a course of action and all you can think to yourself is that it is going to go Horribly Wrong? That's what I was thinking. Could you blame me?

Sasuke invited me into his home – my first Very Bad Mistake was accepting.

Then after playing cards and eating and doing completely normal things like calling each other asshole and bastard, he offered to let me stay the night. So that I wouldn't have to go outside at night. I made my second Very Bad Mistake, and accepted. By now I was starting to get a little bit suspicious, but I decided to keep going. Now that I was speedily hurtling along the Road of Doom, I may as well continue, right?

It wasn't as if Sasuke's home wasn't nicely laid out or something, and there was no denying that he had good food. Or knew how to cook. Or, in his very big favour, refused to let me wash up in fear that Things Would Break. I like that.

Still, not letting me out on the streets late at night? What kind of fool did he take me for? That must be the weakest excuse I've ever heard, I mean; does he think I'm stupid?

That said, I must be stupid to have actually agreed. Yeah. He knew I was stupid. I could kick myself for falling into such an obvious trap, I didn't want to be stuck here with him because I knew I would do something else that was also very stupid.

For a while I controlled myself. I kept reminding myself why even thinking about kissing Sasuke would be a Very Bad Idea – the complications, upsetting team balance, Sakura & Co killing me, Kakashi's perverted remarks, Iruka's upset wails. There were many overwhelming reasons why I should keep my distance from Sasuke on the other side of the couch. So I kept on watching the television, and Sasuke quite happily left it at that.

Or so I thought. He was devious, I knew it and – guess what – stupidly forgot it. I let my guard down, I didn't even notice him draw closer and closer until our thighs were touching. I didn't notice the blinking time display on his video recorder turn to 2200 hours.

I did however, notice him switch the channel. The documentary on turtles was boring anyway, so it isn't as if I minded, but then I saw what he switched to. Some program with lots of naked... flesh... and moaning. I glanced up at Sasuke who, damn him, was smirking as if this was all perfectly normal.

Come on? How was this even remotely normal? Who watches the porn free views with their friend sitting next to them?

"Sasuke?" I nearly growled out, wondering why the hell he hadn't changed the damn channel. Because this wasn't going to end very well, I was about to pounce on this idiot and screw him senseless.

"What Naruto?" he asked, with that deliberate innocent tone developed especially to frustrate and irritate the fuck out of me.

"Change the channel." I demanded, firmly, pulling my eyes away from the moving bodies on the screen and slightly to the left where there was nothing but pure wall.

"Make me." He dared, and after all, can you blame me for lunging at him? I mean, it was that or embarrassing myself in front of him. I landed on top of him, our chests touching, while he held the remote far above the both of us.

A rather loud, drawn out moan from the television made both of us stop.

This is when I made my last Very Bad Mistake. I kissed him, because I thought, what else could possibly Go Wrong after all this? Sure, Sasuke may be a tease but this would shut him up and then he'd turn the goddamn channel to something more appropriate and damn he kissed back really well.

So much for that theory.

It was hot. I mean, the way he pressed those lips to mine, sliding down my throat, my heart suddenly beating that much faster. Blood roared in my ears, but I heard the remote drop to the floor, his hands came forward and buried themselves in my hair, kissing me harder until I was left whimpering rather shamelessly in his grasp. I felt hot, him licking at my neck, sucking gently at my pulse until I felt as if every single bone in my body had been reduced to mush.

I couldn't help my hands roaming down his sides, finding the end of his t-shirt to slide my hands up against soft skin, couldn't help the slight grin stolen between hitched breathing when he moaned against my neck. His fingernails scratched gently at my scalp, sending shooting pulses of arousal down to my spine, making me buck helplessly against him.

"Oh fuck." He hissed out, pushing me over until we were side by side on the narrow couch, making it easier for us to touch each other. His hands were cold as they hovered above my skin, teasing touches, feather light against my nipples leaving me gasping for breath. His features swam before me, lips descending to kiss mine hungrily, swallowing my cries as his hands found their way to the back of my trousers, pushing our hips together. Rocking us slowly together. Squashed between his broad body and the back of the couch I felt stifled, unable to breathe with moans coming from both of us, the sound of slick lips kissing, the sounds coming from the television, the deliberately slow rocking of hips together.

I attacked his jaw, moving down to his neck, leaving his shirt rolled under his arms like mine to clutch his head. His hands moved to my front, fingering the zipper and I swore I could have died right there and then, his hands on the front of my trousers, nimbly opening the buttons and pulling the zipper down. I lifted my hips a little, letting him push the trousers down a bit while I continued to leave bright marks on his neck.

He opened his own trousers, pushing them past his hips, then crushing ours back together. My hands drifted down to his buttocks, feeling them, massaging them harshly. Our boxers were in the way but I was so hard and so ready I could care less, cared even less when a hand went down my boxers, gripping me while the other caressed my stomach easily.

Harsh pants broke the air, mine, as he slowly stroked, my hips snapping towards him in demand for something harder, faster. I felt afloat, aware of the burning need at the bottom of my spine, wanting nothing more than to come. I trailed a hand from his head down along his arm, ran it idly across his stomach, teasing him though his boxers, then reached in and grasped him, rewarded with a shuddering moan. His head dropped down to my shoulder, drowning me in black hair as he shivered against me, hips pumping.

We both sped up, hands on each other, pulling, stroking, running thumbs over each other, him sucking on my collar bone while I bit his ear lightly, hot breath running over him. He tightened his grip on me, and I mewled, coming into his waiting hand, followed not a moment later by him.

For a moment there was nothing but pure silence, even the quick rush of blood in the ears was muted, me dimly aware that the free preview had ended a while back. Our hands still down each other's boxers.

He pulled his head up, and we looked into each other's eyes.

I suppose if I was committed to this rather Stupid Road, I may as well go ahead and kiss him again.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a bad taste in my mouth and the wispy recollection of something monumental having happened. It took me a while – in line with all other things in my life I was blessed with a foul & unwilling memory, particularly in the mornings.

Nevertheless, it came back to me, all the past happenings of the night. And along with that, I came to many startling conclusions, which had the effect of rendering me absolutely scared. What the Hell Had I Done?

Where was Sasuke? Where was I – A bed, good, sheets, my boxers – not naked okay but clean wait how? Why? Eveningkissingmaking out his hands… wait, somewhere and I wished the pounding headache brought on by the confusion would just go away!

Then I smelt it. Breakfast. I was tempted to use this particular moment in time to make a hasty escape. Pretend it had never happened. Pretend I had never been so stupid as to kiss Sasuke and - .

He'd wanted it, right? That made sense. He had instigated it after all. I sat up in the bed, throwing off the covers, still unsure. Did I stay? Did I go? Did Sasuke leave so I could make my escape or was it just his way of letting me Freak in private?

In any case the decision was made for me, Sasuke appeared in the door way all shaggy and sleepy, barefoot with those tight white shorts he favoured.

"Come eat." He said. I tried to avoid his eyes. He was avoiding mine. Damn it. Why was he making this so much more difficult than it needed to be? He was being more of an idiot than usual, and then he turned away, presenting me with his back and dammit I felt an urge to take him in my arms.

Oh Fuck.

Shit. Shit Shitty shit. Sakura is going to kill me. Kakashi will never shut up. Iruka was going to have a heart attack and nothing was ever going to be the same again.

I knew all of this.

When had this Silly Crush become so much more? Why did I want to wake like this every morning?

Breakfast.

He wanted me to stay. That is what it said. I scrambled out of the bed, throwing the bed sheets on the floor as I flew out of the room and down the hallway towards the kitchen. He was standing at the window. Avoiding me. My eyes flickered to the table, neatly set with two plates and steaming cups of chai. Where was this headed? Stupid. He turned around to look at me, determination plain on his face and I knew what was about to happen, he was about to tell me that it Would Be Fine, to Go Away and … Pretend. I didn't want that. Didn't need it.

"No-wait _Sas'ke_…."

"It's fine…I'm-" I could hear it on his voice, the regret. We'd both gotten what we wanted but we hadn't really thought out the consequences.

"Don't you even dare. Don't." I forestalled the apology. I didn't want to hear it. I pulled out a seat, flinging myself on it. Waiting for breakfast. Because really, when it comes to cooking, he is Damn Good. It'd be stupid to have breakfast pretending everything was fine, so moving along with my own rapidly approaching Doom and very much aware that Stupidity (or perhaps… Fate?) was intent on ruining my life I would do exactly that. And Provoke the Living Daylights out of Sasuke. "So, come on, give me my damn breakfast already, teme."

I could feel Sasuke glaring at me, trying to figure out what the hell it is that I was doing. How was I to know? He was half to blame and really needed to catch a clue fast. Idiot. The glare lingered. "No, seriously now Sasuke, get on with it. I'm hungry." The force on my back waned in intensity.

Food appeared in front of me, shoved down from the pan. It looked better than bread and butter. I don't know if it was because I didn't have to cook it or because Sasuke had cooked it.

He murmured it under his breath when he came back and sat down. "Time to eat."

I watched him under lashes, suddenly feeling wiser after yesterday. I'd seen him, face flushed, a cocky grin on his face. One that I had wiped off later. I could feel the heated blush on my own cheeks as I thought of last night. Breakfast disappeared within moments. We sat, not looking at each other for a moment. Then Sasuke leant up, making to take my plate. Of its own Volition, my hand moved. Covering his. He looked up, and again, my hand was Doing Its Own Thing, sort of massaging his hand and he was really quite handsome when he was trying not to smirk that annoying smug smile of his and… and….

Oh fuck it. I leant up and kissed him. He tasted of food, and this time our eyes met. Damn him and the damn television. I pulled away, and he returned to taking the plates while I went back to his room and dressed in my old gear. When I came back he was putting away the dishes and regarding me with those deep eyes of his.

"So." He asked. And didn't. Hated how he did that. Smug. Irritating. Fuck.

"I'll be back…" I said, noticing the frown forming on his face – it was enough for me. I hated and loved it. "So… see you around ten tonight?"

I vehemently demanded my face to kick the unseemly blush off it, immediately. It didn't help that Sasuke was smirking and it was so unbelievably antagonizing & hot. I crossed the distance between us, grabbing him by the waist, pushing him back against the cupboards of the kitchen, kissing him thoroughly. And then I stormed out.

Stupid boy.

But I knew the smile was there, following me out of the Uchiha grounds. Dammit.

Oh well.

A/N: Well finally that is over and done with. Sheesh.


	2. Chapter 2

I still wasn't learning from my Past Mistakes.

I moved in with Sasuke. We made various excuses to everyone we knew about training and it being cheaper. I don't think they were all convinced by that.

In any case, I was standing in front of our shared cabinet, eyeing up the relatively organized drawer in front of me. It'd been split down the middle, and that is what was puzzling me. I was certain that last night, there'd been a few orange t-shirts in there, along with a few differently coloured bed-shirts. These had now all disappeared.

Discounting the possibility of ninja moths, I was sure there was a far more Reasonable Explanation. I could almost smell Sasuke's Handiwork here. I just wasn't sure what exactly he was playing at, replacing nearly all of my clothes with black and blue t-shirts.

That said, I couldn't complain too much. After all, they were new. And upon touching them, I discovered they were very soft. Soft like mine had been when I bought them aeons ago, before i subjected them to millions of hot and cold washes to get rid of stains and blood.

"Naruto! Lunch!" Sasuke called from the kitchen. I pulled on the new clothes, grabbing a pair of trousers from the second drawer.

"Yeah, yeah! Coming!" I called back, making my way to the kitchen. The smell of noodles wafted towards me. I had to make Various Concessions, to be allowed to live with Sasuke. One of them was that Ramen was not an acceptable item in this house. But apparently, noodles were. I didn't really mind, Sasuke was a good cook, and when I really wanted one, Ichiraku wasn't _that_ far away.

Turning into the kitchen, Sasuke was just putting our bowls down on the table and sitting down. He looked up as I came in and smiled. Automatically I smiled back at him.

Sitting down, I nodded at him before tucking in. It was really nice. I finished quickly, idly wondering if I was hungry enough to ask Sasuke if there were any extras, or if I was truly just being greedy.

The next thought that lodged itself in my brain was that Sasuke had a very nice mouth. But then, I knew that. I smiled at the thought of his lips last night. And now he was eating those noodles in such a fastidious manner, ensuring that none of the sauce splattered over the table or onto his clothes.

Sasuke finished chewing, and then said, "Why so quiet?"

Cocking my head to the side, I waited for a moment before answering. Sasuke looked up questioningly.

"Thanks for the new clothes." I smiled. And then winked at him, because of course, I was obliged to thank him for them later. Sasuke looked down, trying to hide the full smile that tugged at his lips. I could see the struggle. Reaching across the table, I captured his free hand in my own and massaged his thumb in my own. "I sorta want to thank you..."

I made it pretty clear what I meant with it. I think he got it.

"I'm glad you like them." he smirked, dropping the chopsticks irreverently on the bowl. Getting up, I rounded the table, pulling at Sasuke's chin I crushed our lips together. Pushing up from his chair, Sasuke propelled us backwards, mouths still melded to another has i pushed my tongue into his mouth. Manoeuvring us into the bedroom, Sasuke pushed me onto the bed and started to take of his trousers. I began to follow suit.

"Keep them on." Sasuke huskily demanded. Not one to spoil a good thing, I did. I followed the line of skin that was being uncovered as he took of his shirt, once again admiring his lean build.

* * *

I was feeling really happy and sated. Sasuke had been even more enthusiastic than usual, taking the lead. Somewhere in the middle, my clothes eventually came off and had been thrown to the side. Or more accurately, the end of our bed. Peering down between my toes I could see them. And that's when I noticed something Rather Strange.

There was a some embroidery at the bottom of one of the clothes. I guess I hadn't noticed it when I hastily pulled them on earlier today. Interest piqued, I niftily pulled one closer with my toe. Sasuke next to me shifted a slightly, grumbling lowly in his throat at the disturbance.

I started to frown as I turned the fabric inside out. I didn't even have to smooth it out to see what it was. Turning to Sasuke, I punched him hard in the shoulder.

"What is THAT doing on MY t-shirts?!" I shouted, pointing at the offensive Uchiha fan embroidered subtly, but pointedly on my clothes.

Sasuke looked at me, a confused expression appearing on his face at my outburst. "Uhh... I thought you liked it?" he asked, clearly genuinely puzzled.

"I liked THE CLOTHES, I didn't see that." A light Switched On in my brain. "You kinky pervert, you LIKED seeing me in those." The over presumptuous, arrogant, sly bastard!

In all fairness, I think this was the first time I've ever seen Sasuke back away from a fight with me. But then again, my arms were flailing. And I may have been clutching said items rather tightly.

I was not going to admit that I may like this possessive side of his.

Nope.

Sasuke returned with a piece of paper in his hand that he gave me. A name and a number. I looked at him, non-plussed. This had better be the number of a wholesaler of Ramen, because I was sure as hell going to Make Sasuke Pay. And Suffer. For Weeks.

"The tailor." Answering my unasked question.

"Oh." I looked at it, and then grabbed the bed-side phone. Sasuke insisted that phones in nearly every room were not an excess, merely convenient. Sure. I dialled the number. Sasuke hovered over me, nibbling a lip. I refused to be side-tracked by any lust. Dammit.

"Good Afternoon Konoha Tailors, how can I help?" a bright voice on the other side asked.

I thought it may be fair to return the favour and suprise Sasuke.

"I need all of the clothes in my home altered. Could I get my clan insignia embroidered?" Listening in, Sasuke's smile from earlier returned, and he wrapped his arms around my neck from behind. I patted the arms in front of me.

"Of course, we offer that service."

"Thank you, I'll bring them round." I hung up.

I guess I really am stuck with him for life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Waking up to Naruto**

It was catching. His way of thinking. He manages to surprise me, and sometimes I end up surprising myself. The way we ended up in this relationship. I blame him, because he was the inspiration for my behaviour – the planning, the sneakiness of it all. Not at all like me, I preferred to be straightforward and controlled and e_arnest_. But he brings out other parts of me, and like now, to have him next to me while he slept was a blissful experience. I realised I was waiting for him to wake up, in my arms. Disgusting, I was turning into a sop like him.

But he felt warm under my hands, the rise and fall of his chest was lulling. I loved him, really. Something tickled my collarbone, Naruto shifting to my chest, clinging to me like a lost puppy. Or, as he'd think to say, making sure I didn't run away by clinging to me possessively. Well. It didn't really matter either way, but it was nice to be wanted.

The alarm clock began to ring, I let it run its course. Naruto attempted to bury himself deeper into me at the disturbance. I braced myself for the cheery-happy music that Naruto usually chose. Any moment now, he'd leap out and start dancing around. It no longer irritated me, in fact, I usually put on a frown just to continue our morning ritual.

The nuzzling turned from a friction of skin on skin, to a brush of lips over skin. The final five rings of the alarm, and then a heavy bass came on. Bump. Ba-bump. Fingers snaked their way down my stomach, resting on my navel and then proceeded to make themselves known _somewhere else_.

"Naruto?!"

"Shh." he replied, half-awake. "Let me ravish you." My first thought was to get bitchy and tell him to wash up before he kissed me, but that thought inexplicably fled my mind when his mouth went _there_. And then, when I was just about getting used to that and the heavy music and the urgency with which he'd thrown himself over me, and I was about to tell him that I wasn't a _frikkin school-girl_ that _needed _ravishing when a finger went _somewhere else_, and to be honest, my mind just about went blank after that.

**xxx**

"Seriously Sasuke, you're a hot lay." Naruto threw this out, off-hand. As though it were a completely normal thing to say. I wanted to throttle him. It was the smirk. And it was causing me to want to throttle him. Or at least throw this plate of food into his face. I'd refused to cook. I was now regretting this because hell, Naruto only makes ramen of his own volition. And he was far too amused by my _lack_ of amusement at his constant needling that he hadn't even bothered to add some vegetables or a bit of extra seasoning and by all things why the hell was I living with him?

"Shut up." It lacked maturity, that response. I internally winced at the knowing smile still hovering on his lips, that smart line of teeth all too evident.

"And your voice. God. Just thinking about it. And that song as the background. Fuck. I oughtta record you and sell it discreetly." Naruto threw back his head, pondering this.

I interrupted him. "Do you wish to die?" I waved the chopstick in my hand threateningly.

"Oh come on Sasuke, no point in lying about it. I know you enjoyed it. Besides, this is only playing fair. You tied me up and blindfolded me the other day, this in comparison was tame!" I glared at him, though it was waning in intensity. Damn him.

"O.K., allow me to rephrase, do you wish to continue living here?" Naruto laughed heartily. I really hated him at the moment. Mostly because he was laughing at my blushing. Honestly.

Naruto stood up, and I watched him carefully, expecting him to pounce on me again. Instead he grabbed my bowl, and started towards the kitchen. "Let me make you something you like."

I think my heart just jumped.

Its moments like this that I know that luring him over to watch TV so that _I _could ravish _him_ back then was the correct choice to make. Remembering that... How uncomfortable he was back then...

A little smile crept over my face, and I had to resist laughing at how evil I felt. I had planned on saving it for a rainy day, or as a gift, but as he said, it was just_ playing fair_.

"Hey Naruto?" The sound frying of vegetables was reassuring.

"Yes?" He called back.

"There's a movie I want to watch with you tonight." I tried to make myself sound as blasé as possible.

"Oh really? What is it called?" Hm, so much _choice_. Blindfolded Fishcake. Tied-down whirlpool. Or perhaps...

"Oh, just a little something from an up-and-coming director." I snickered.

"What's so funny?" Naruto came back with the modified dinner, noodles buried under a mountain of vegetables. Much better. Tucking in, I shook my head.

"I'll tell you later." I ignored the pleading eyes. _Tables turned_. Success!

**xxx**

It was hot in the house. Naruto was barely wearing anything, the shorts halfway down his shapely ass. Following behind him, I reached forward and landed a smack on his butt that had him turn around and give me a saucy wink.

"I see you still can't get enough from this morning." he leered as we made our way towards the couch. I was mostly disgusted. Damn weekends.

"So this movie is called The _Hard _Life of a Blond Ninja." I whisked the movie into the DVD player. I pressed pause before it started playing. I wandered over to the couch and sat myself next to him. We had both grown since then, but it felt much the same, and there was a rush of blood to the head, leaving me grinning. Naruto gave me a look.

"I haven't heard of this one, is it a really new release? Who is in it?" He asked.

I ignored the question, instead I turned to him and crawled into his lap. He smiled, and I smiled with him. A small kiss, before turning away and settling down in his loose embrace.

"This is rather comfortable." he laughed, head thrown back. I loved that laugh. I loved the sounds he made. And I was going to remind him that he definitely outdid me in one area.

I pressed play.

And there was silence. I was barely keeping my laughter in, shaking hard instead.

And then there was outrage. "What the HELL, Sasuke! You sneaky ass bastard what the hell!"

I turned up the volume. A particularly loud moan of his ended the huffiness I felt underneath me. And then there was laughter again.

"You make a lot of beautiful sounds too Naruto. And you're one hot lay too." I snickered.

What can I say? His way of thinking... it was catching. I'm only glad that Naruto can laugh.

And hell, I enjoyed it. So I think next time I'll let him interrupt our sparring for what he likes to call two-person aerobics without complaint.

If I plan ahead, I can film it too, and sell it discreetly...

The End?...

**A/N:** Sasuke is really hard to write in this. Oh well. Let me know what you think of Sasuke's thoughts. Also, I didn't use the capitals this time, because I think I want to reserve that for Naruto.


End file.
